I Want You Bad
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: When Ross finally has the courage to ask Laura out, Laura says yes. Everyone is happy for the couple, well nearly everyone. Riker isn't happy about the relationship. He's happy for Ross, but he's just not happy about who he's with. But, when Ross & Laura's relationship slowly starts to crumble, will Riker tell Laura his feelings towards her? Raura/Riaura
1. New Relationship & Jealousy

**Hey guys! So here's the rewrite of I Want You Bad! eek i'm excited to write this... for some reason. eh don't mind me. Plus I've had the idea, just not known how to actually write it. You know? Anyway hope you enjoy this version. Hopefully there will be a sequel at the end of it, depending how this version goes. Though it might not be called illusion like it originally was called. Oh well! I'm gonna shut up now...**

**Summary: When Ross finally has the courage to ask Laura out, Laura says yes. Everyone is happy for the couple, well nearly everyone. Riker isn't happy about the relationship. He's happy for Ross, but he's just not happy about who he's with. But, when Ross & Laura's relationship slowly starts to crumble, will Riker tell Laura his feelings towards her? Will Ross & Laura break up? Who will get the girl in the end?**

**Starring: Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ross Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, Calum Worthy and (in later chapters) Maia Mitchell. **

**Pairings: Raura/Riaura/Rydellington xD (keeping the same couples yo xD) **

**Rating: T. Might have a rated M chapter later on. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Nor do i own IPhone or anything else you may recognise.**

* * *

It was the day of the first table reading of season 3. That's right, Austin and Ally was renewed for another season. Everyone was thrilled! A lot of people really like the show, it's going to go as far as Disney would let them. Who know's, there might be a forth season somewhere down the line. Of course, as a new season starts, old habit's re-rise. Especially if your Ross Shor Lynch. He hadn't intended to be late, but for some reason his alarm didn't go off and he over slept. It's no surprise he did, having to be at the studio for 8:30am can be quite hard. Especially when you live the life that he does. Ross sighed in relief when he finally reached the studio car park. He checked the time, 9:45am. Not too bad considering he woke up at 8:45. Well correction, got woke up by Rocky pouring a jug of really cold water over him at 8:45. He rolled his eyes at his brothers childish antics. Sure, his mom told him to check on Ross, she knew he was sleeping late, but did he really need to do that? I mean come on, it was only going to make him more late. Not that he wasn't planning to take a shower anyway. Ross sighed, hopefully he won't get into to much trouble. He got out of his car and walked into the studio. But it is better late then never.

* * *

"WHERE THE HECK IS THAT BOY?!" one of the producers demanded, slamming his fist on the table. What, it wasn't called a table read for nothing people.

"Maybe there's traffic?" Calum questioned. Truth was, no one knew why he was late, he hadn't called to say that he was running late and why. This made the producer even more mad.

"HE USUALLY CALLS WHEN HE'S STUCK BEHIND TRAFFIC, AND BESIDES IT'S NOT LIKE THERE'S A THOUSAND MILES BETWEEN HIS HOUSE AND HERE, THERE CAN'T BE THAT MUCH TRAFFIC!" The producer demanded again.

"Okay, calm down. It's going to be okay! He'll be here shortly!" Raini calmly said, before turning to face Laura. "Laur, call him." She then told her.

"Why me? We all have his number!" Laura exclaimed. She didn't mind as much, but just the way that Raini told her to do it, it was like she was the only one with Ross' mobile number in the room. Laura sighed. She really did miss the idiotic blonde. It's even possible that she has, some sort of, feelings for the blonde. Plus, no matter how idiotic he his, his heart is definitely in the right place. Never the less, she picked up her flip phone, to which pretty much everyone in the room shook their heads at.

"You really need to get a new phone Laura. That phone is ancient." She heard Garon say from the otherside of the room, to which she rolled her eyes at. "Even I have a newer phone then you, and I'm not really into newer phones. You have the money, use the money to buy a new phone!" He then added. Laura rolled her eyes again.

"Judge all you want, I like this phone! It's like invinsable compared to all them IPhones that apparently keep breaking every 5 minutes. Therefore, why would I waste my money on something that breaks?" she asked, defending her flip phone. She knows she could do with a new phone, but she likes her flip phone, and why waste money on something that works perfectly well? She thought to herself as she hit dial Ross' number.

* * *

Ross was running through the corridors of the all too familiar studio. This place was like a second home to him! Most people thing all the drama happens on screen, when really, off screen is where the party is. Regardless on what type of show that is being filmed, there is nothing remotely like the drama off screen. As he passed by the set, he heard his ring tone go off. He slowed down to a walk so he could answer it. He got his mobile out of his pocket and looked at his caller ID. Which he couldn't help smile at. Laura. He then swipped the answer button to answer her call.

_Ross_/Laura

_S'up Laur! _

Ross! Where the hell are you?! The producers are going insane! Your an hour and an half late!

_Yea, I know. For some reason my alarm didn't go off this morning, and before you say are you sure you set it. I did. _

What time did you get up then?! 

_8:45_

And it takes you an hour and a quarter to get here from your house? He then heard a loud bang on the table. "someone isn't to happy" he thought to himself.

_No, Rocky woke me up by pouring a jug of ice cold water over me. Meaning I had to take a shower before I came here. Not that I wasn't planning not to in the first place, but ya know. When that happens you have to have a shower before coming out. So blame Rocky! _It was silent on the other end. Nothing. He moved his phone from his ear to see if he had been disconnected some how. Nope. They were still in a phone call. He hung up as he got to the door of the room where all the table reads take place.

You know those moments when you regret saying something to someone about something embarrassing? Yeah? Well Ross currently felt like that. It turns out Laura told everyone in the room about Ross' little mishap. Well he thought. It turned out it was Raini that he told his situation from this morning to. Raini pulled Laura's phone from her hand to see why Ross was running late, and she told everyone. 'way to go Ross' he thought to himself as he took his usual seat next to Laura and got out his copy of the script. After laughing for what felt like eternity to Ross, they finally went through the script together.

* * *

It was now lunchtime, and everyone was chilling in Ross' dressing room, waiting for the rest of R5, like they usually do, to go out for some lunch. Sometimes, R5 didn't come on the most busiest of days and they have their lunch at the studio, but most times they do go out for lunch with the rest of R5, as well as Ryland, Stormie and Mark. Today was going to be special though, there's going to be a big change. If everything goes right, they'll be going out to celebrate. No, Ross isn't going to do something stupid, he had been planning to do this before, like the start of season 2 before. He jut never had the courage to do it before. But he's grown up more now, there shouldn't be anything to be afraid about... right?

"HEEYYY!" Everyone said as they walked through the door, everyone turned to look at them and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Raini & Laura exclaimed at the same time, causing them both to laugh, and a few others.

"Hey" Ross and Calum said at the same time which caused everyone to laugh. For some reason, they were talking at the same time as each other.

"You ready to go now?" Rocky asked, "I'm starving!" He then added, causing Rydel to roll her eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She asked him, causing Rocky to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Be jealous you can't have a body like mine because your a girl. Besides I'm a growing man, I need my food." Rocky told her. Smirking.

"Why would anyone want a body like yours?! And why would I be jealous? Besides which, you've stopped growing now. So that last excuse doesn't really work, not that any of them did anyway, but just saying." Rydel said, causing a chorus of 'oohs'. Rocky just smirked.

"Well done sis, you've amazed me." Rocky told her, causing everyone to chuckle. "But seriously, can we go for food now?!" Rocky then exclaimed.

"Yeah in a moment, there's something I've got to do first." Ross told him, walking to Laura. "Laura?" he then asked, causing Laura to look at him confused.

"Yeah?" Laura replied asking. She was confused. She had no idea what was going on.

"Laura, from the moment I met you, I felt something, and that something has grown for the past couple of years that I have grown to know you, and like you. I can't really believe you haven't noticed it before, but I like you, as in more then just friends. Heck I might even be in love with you-" He said, pausing for a moment. He heard a few gasps coming from the others, but it wasn't like they didn't know his feelings towards her. They could, heck people that didn't even know him from across the world knew that Ross had feelings for Laura somehow. "-What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" He then asked her looking at her in the eye. There were a few more gasps, and the others mumbling against themselves. They couldn't believe he actually did it. Ross couldn't believe he actually did it.

"Ross..." Laura trailed off, trying to figure out what to say next. Laura had noticed how he acts different around her compared to how he acts around other females. She brushed it off the majority of the time, but she noticed how he smiles wider when she's near. She's noticed how they get in a more... relationship way then friendship way. Heck they both said that they act like a married couple half of the time. She's just glad that the feelings are mutual. Ross had turned his head away from her at this point, she would too if someone she asked out took this long to reply.

"Ross" she said again, causing him to look at her. He looked afraid that she might say no, she could see it in his eyes. She tried to look all serious, but she couldn't. She smiled wider then ever causing Ross to mimic her actions. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Laura then added, and he bent down to kiss her, pulling her closer to him in the process. Laura just kissed back and smiled into the kiss. They were both thinking the same thing in their heads. 'Finally.'

Everyone cheered when they had kissed, well nearly everyone. Riker didn't. He tried not to look jealous at his brother and his new girlfriend. Riker also had feelings for Laura, but because she is Ross' co-worker and, well was, his best friend it he didn't make a move on her. He at least decided to wait until Austin and Ally had finished. He watched them pull away from the kiss, but Laura just buried her head into Ross' chest. He couldn't help but feel slightly depressed at the fact that the girl that he likes is now with another, with that another being his brother as well, it was just pure torture. He'd have to watch them be a happy couple, watch his own brother be with the girl that he likes. Don't get him wrong, he's glad that his brother is in a relationship, but he couldn't help feel jealous and sad that it happened to be a girl that he has feelings for.

"Hey guys... I don't feel so well, I'm going to go home." Riker told everyone after they stopped being so loud. Thank god he was an actor or he would never been able to pull it off. Ratliff gave him a suspicious look, one that said "I know your acting, your hiding something" as Riker left the dressing room and his family gushing over the new couple. It will be all over the magazines tomorrow. This news will spread faster then wildfire.

But there was one question lying on everyone's minds, will the relationship last?

* * *

**And there's chapter one! :D hoped you liked it, and I know this is a lot more different to what it was originally, and I don't really think it was that good as far as first chapters go. But believe me, I have a lot planned for this story, and yes. A few of them are from the original. **

**Anyway, review if you want me to continue! Oh if you want me to tweet you when an new chapter is up leave your twitter name in your review :D psst.. follow me :D Nikki_R5 **

**TBC! (hopefully) :)**


	2. A New song and Suspicions

**Hey! So thanks ****for everyone that reviewed/Favorited/Followed this story. I also kinda left it on a cliffhanger too, so I'm going to shut up and start the chapter. Enjoy! And, if this version can get more then the original, which had about 270 odd in the end, once completed I will be shocked, but lets see what happens :) Oh and for the sake of the story, lets pretend I Want u Bad wasn't on the LOUD EP. Okay, good. :)**

* * *

**Replies:**

**RossShorLynch29: Thank you**

**Riaura fan: wow. You ship Riaura A LOT don't ya? And I thought I shipped it a lot, which I do haha xD. Thank you! But Riaura isn't going to happen straight away, but will happen soonish, if you know what I mean? haha. **

* * *

**I do not own I Want U bad, all rights are too R5 and Hollywood records. **

* * *

After several minutes Riker got home, and went straight up to his bedroom. He couldn't believe what just happened. He should of known Ross had some sort of feelings towards Laura, a part of him did know that... deep, deep like ocean deep down. Everyone else could see it. But he didn't expect Laura to have feeling back to Ross, did he?

No. He didn't.

As selfish as this sounds, he kinda wishes that Ross never got that job on Austin and Ally, that way he wouldn't know Laura. But, that would mean he wouldn't know Laura. But lets be honest. Ross is selfish when it comes to... just about anything really. Riker virtually scoffed. It was true if you think about it.

Ross gets the most solos in the band, even though he is the youngest.

Ross got to be on Austin and Ally.

Ross has the most fans out of everyone else, put together.

Ross got to be on Teen beach movie, even if one of his co-stars turned out to be a complete lunatic **(remember that. It's going to come in handy later on ;) )**.

Ross is the favourite child of his parents, that is why he gets away with virtually anything.

Finally, Ross got the girl.

That wouldn't be happening if Riker didn't want to move to LA to be famous, and this is the thanks he gets in return. Should of just insisted that he should of gone to LA by himself.

Riker was alright with those things, until he started dating Laura for several minutes ago. A switch just flipped inside of him, and now Riker's decided he's had enough of Ross' selfishness.

Yet again, how was Ross supposed to know of his feelings towards Laura? He did keep them bottled up since forever. Even if it was illegal, Riker should of made his move ages ago. Now, he's full of regret on why didn't he.

Because of the law.

A stupid Law. Fair enough rules are made to be broken, but if you break the law? His whole life would be basically ruined. He'd thrown in jail for god knows how long, and then have a criminal record. Then, lets face it, who would want to hire someone with a criminal record? That would be his acting career over.

"UGH! WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR?!" Riker exclaimed, shouting. Before throwing one of his pillows somewhere across the room. That's when he noticed his guitars/Bass'. Then, an idea came to Riker as he got up and picked one up. He also picked a notebook up. Music is the one thing that calms him down. It's like he can express what exactly he feels in a song. Look at wishin' I was 23 for example. That turned out to be a huge hit.

* * *

"I hope Riker is okay." Stormie said, as they all got to where they were going, In n out burger. They had decided they wanted burgers for lunch. They are quick, easy and simple after all.

"Mom, I don't see why he wouldn't be." Ross said, with his arm around Laura. He was just really happy that Laura had said yes.

"But it's weird, he looked fine. He was fine, and then he suddenly felt ill. That doesn't even make sense. Does it?" Stormie then asked, looking at everyone.

"He'll be fine, he is 21, 22 this year Stormie. He's just probably at home, lying in bed sleeping or lying on the couch watching TV. Sure, it's a little weird how he suddenly felt ill. But it is a really hot day, maybe the heat has gotten too him. The studio wasn't exactly cool either." Mark said, before putting his arm around her comfortably.

"I know, I need to stop worrying so much. But I can't help it sometimes. It's natural." Stormie then replied to everyone.

"But, Stormie is right, it is weird how Riker suddenly felt ill..." Ratliff trailed off, like he was on to something.

"Who knows, it could be the heat." Rydel added.

"What I want to know is, why are we standing here discussing it? Lets get some food people!" Raini exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh slightly. She was right, why were they discussing it right now?

"So are we going to drop the matter, for now?" Calum asked, "Because I'm starving." He then added, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"Lets go and get some food!" Ross said, before running inside.

"And that's the boy your in a relationship Laur, good luck." Raini said, causing Laura to laugh a little.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Laura replied, chuckling slightly. Before they all walked into the fast food restaurant.

* * *

"What's that music?" Ross asked, walking into the house. Everyone had gone back to the Lynch's. Mainly too see how Riker is, and if he feels like just chilling with everyone.

"It's obviously Riker writing a song, Ross. Duh!" Rocky said, before hitting him round the head causing Ross to wince in pain a little.

"No shit Sherlock... and OW! Did you really have to do it that hard?!" Ross then exclaimed, holding the back of his head.

"It wasn't hard at all! Your just a baby!" Rocky then exclaimed.

"Oh boy." Laura mumbled. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She said too everyone else, before walking upstairs. She mainly wanted to get away from the scraping boys, but she really did want to go to the toilet.

"BOYS! Stop it!" Mark shouted, pulling them away from each other. "Your acting like 8 year old's!" He then added, glaring at the too of them.

"He started it!" Ross said, glancing at Rocky.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"BOYS! Your father's right, you're acting like 8 year old's... well really your acting like 5 year old's! If that!" Stormie exclaimed, glaring at the boys, shaking her head. "Now, anyone else. Would you like a drink?" She said, smiling. Before walking into the kitchen. 'Boys will be boys.' she mumbled too herself.

* * *

Laura, walked out of the bathroom, but instead of going downstairs too the others, she decided to eavesdrop on Riker a little. Hear this song that he was working on. It sounded great, music wise. She couldn't really hear the lyrics. By this point, she was outside the door, and she could hear the lyrics loud and clear.

_I'm in love with someone else's girl_  
_You rock my world,_  
_But you're the one that I can't have,_  
_Girl, I want you bad!_

_In my crazy mind_  
_I'm with you all the time,_  
_Cause you're the best I never had,_  
_Oh girl, I want you bad!_

Then the music stopped, and she heard Riker sigh. Whoever the song was about, it hurts him. Laura's not stupid, it's obviously about a girl he likes who's in a relationship.

"Hey." Laura said, poking her head round the door, smiling.

"Laura! Hey! What are you doing here?" Riker asked, hiding some music sheets.

"We're all here. Come downstairs, that's if you're feeling better. Oh and good song your working on. Who's the girl?" Laura asked, curiously.

"Psh. What girl?" Riker said, standing up walking over too her. Laura just smiled.

"It's obvious it's about a girl, that you like who's taken. I mean, come on I'm in love with someone else's girl. Anyone could tell it's about someone you like, so who is it? Tell me!" Laura exclaimed, poking his chest slightly. "Do I know her?" Laura then added, asking.

"Probably not. I don't know. Didn't you say everyone else was down stairs?" Riker asked, looking behind her avoiding the subject.

"Riker!" Laura exclaimed, getting annoyed

"Laura!" Riker exclaimed, mocking her.

"Who is she?" Laura asked again, then her eyes widen. "Is it Raini?" She then asked, causing Riker's eyes to widen.

"WHAT?! NO! I don't like Raini! Besides, she's single and as you said, the song is about someone who is taken who I have feelings for!" Riker then said.

"Then who is she?!" Laura asked.

"I can't tell you... I really can't..." Riker said, looking at her. Laura sighed.

"Why not? I could help you, even if she's taken. Whoever her boyfriend is, he's not going to be as amazing as you are. No way near. Your in a band for starters, and you wrote a song about her, even if she doesn't know it's about her." Laura told him, smiling.

"Really?" Riker asked her, smiling slightly. Maybe he could have a chance with her after all.

"Really." Laura confirmed. "Anyway, come downstairs if you feel up to it. Bye!" Laura said smiling, before leaving. Riker couldn't help but smile. No, not at the fact that she was leaving, the fact that maybe, just maybe she might slightly return the feelings for him?

Of course not. She's with Ross.

"Riker?" He heard a voice ask. Riker looked up, snapping out of his train of thought. Its was Ratliff. Oh great. "I thought she'll never leave." He then added, walking into Riker's room and sitting on his bed.

"Uh, not to be rude, but what are you doing?" Riker asked the male brunette, confused.

"I know you weren't really ill Riker. Whatever your hiding, I will find out." Ratliff said, standing back up, looking at Riker.

"I'm not hiding anything, Ratliff. I don't know what you're talking about." Riker told him, shrugging slightly.

"You're not fooling me Riker, I'm watching you." Ratliff told him, before walking out the room, leaving Riker to think to himself. After a while, Riker shrugged his shoulders and went downstairs to the others.

* * *

**Sneaky Ell xD **

**I have quite a few idea's for this story, so yeah. Some are kinda from the original too. :)**

**Shall we say 4+ reviews for the next chapter? Considering the first chapter got 5 :) **

**TBC! **


End file.
